the nightmare before christmas
by Hinatachan167
Summary: this a parody of the nightmare before christmas film featuring the cast of FF7 adevent children with me as sally R


The nightmare before Christmas

FF7 meets nightmare before Christmas!

Reno-jack skellington

Me-sally

The rest of alvanche and Turks-the citizens of Halloween town

Kadaj, Yazoo, and loz- lock, shock and barrel

Sephiroth- oggie boogie

* * *

The down was dark and gloomy; the only thing that gave off light was the moon itself. The citizens were happy that it was Halloween once more; they loved it when their king came out to help celebrate the occasion.

* * *

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream!!!!

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace!

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everybody scream

Would 'ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat Again 2 more times]

La-la-la-la-la-la WHEEE! [Hysterical laughter]

* * *

In truth however, the king wasn't happy he just made a guise out of it. Everyone adored him and wanted to be him. From the shadows, an 18 year old short very deep shade of brown haired girl with purple rimmed glasses watched the whole show but her creator stopped her, 'that sleep drug you slipped wore off Hilary…' I struggled with all of my might and begged, 'let go!' the scientist growled at me and replied, 'you're coming back with me!' I got enough courage and replied, 'no I'm not!' I loosened a string and ran off, 'come back you-!' he was cut off by my fist pounding his head in.

Reno's lament- I was in the graveyard gathering more herbs for my sleeping drug until I heard the gate open. Afraid it was the doctor, I hid behind one of the tomb stones, and I learned that it was Reno. The man called his companion, zero. His voice sounded sorrowful

* * *

There are few who deny  
At what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renound far and wide  
When it comes to suprises  
In the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort  
Of my ghost-like charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand .  
And a well placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year  
It's the same routine  
And I grow so weary  
Of the sound of screams  
And I JACK..THE PUMPKIN KING  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptyness began to grow  
There's something out there far from my home  
A longing that I've ne-ver known

I'm the master of fright and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can  
With the fury of my re-ci-ta-tions  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, If they only understood  
He'd give it all up, if he only could....

Oh theres an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these e-mpty tears....

* * *

All I could do was listen to this song of his, my heart ached for some reason, and I didn't think I loved him. Whenever he turned around I hid quickly, blushing like crazy. With the end of the song, he left the graveyard and wondered into the night.


End file.
